


Somebody to Love

by like_water_through_a_sieve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Possessive Harry Potter, Sane Tom Riddle, Soulmates, Time Travel, Veela Mates, Veela Tom Riddle, Young Tom Riddle, pre horcrux tom riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_water_through_a_sieve/pseuds/like_water_through_a_sieve
Summary: Tom Riddle was standing in the Dursley’s living room surrounded by the Order of the Phoenix. Not good. He was also a Veela and apparently Harry Potter’s mate.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 55
Kudos: 267





	1. Instincts Suck

**Author's Note:**

> This begins with Tom appearing before the order polyjuice for the Battle of the Seven Potters and many things strey from canon from there. Mostly because I can't remember what happened originally as it's been a long long time since I read deathly hallows. Therefore sorry for any wrong facts, please inform me if they are so wrong that they can't be explained by simple canon divergence. Also like a lot of tomharry fics I'm pushing the first horcrux to 1943. Happy reading!

When the sun is at its highest point in the sky on the day of a Veela/Wixen’s sixteenth birthday, said person will be apparated in front of their mate. It was just Tom’s luck that he was apparated into a room full of Aurors.

 _Were they Aurors?_ Tom wondered as he looked around the bare room he had appeared in. There were lots of people in the room, all with their wands pointed at him, many looking very murderous indeed. Many of them were actually quite young looking, Tom realised. No, they couldn’t all be Aurors at least. It was at great annoyance that Tom admitted that he had absolutely no clue what was going on.

Finally he let his eyes stop at the man in front of him. He was almost surprised that he had appeared in front of anyone at all. Another reason to hate Dumbledore he guessed, as it was that old coot that convinced him that he would never know love. It was certainly no surprise that it was a boy that Tom appeared in front of though he was disappointed that Abraxas had won his bet with Elyan - the Malfoy heir did not need more things to boast about.

Tom’s mate also had his wand out and some powerful magic was pulsing steadily around him. He had dark brown skin and darker hair - long and messy curls - he had glasses and the most extraordinary eyes Tom had ever seen. _We match_ , he thought suddenly then forcefully kicked that thought away. He would not become all mushy over his mate. Tom was calm and controlled and would never become victim to such primitive emotions. He was incapable of it. That’s what all the matrons at wools said, the students at Hogwarts even Dumbledore thought so even if he didn’t say so outright. But he said it with those twinkling eyes. You can tell a lot from somebody's eyes.

Tom’s mate had an atrocious amount of emotion in his eyes. Confusion was definitely there and fear. Courage as well of course, he was also murderous but not for bloodshed just for... Tom’s blood? Had Tom done something to this boy before? He didn’t think so. Maybe he was a boy from Wools Tom had tormented? Yes that was probably it, the boy was clearly wearing old clothes most commonly seen on orphans.

_But he has a wand._

_Shit, there goes that theory_ \- he was positive there were no other wizards at Wools.

“It is quite rude to point a wand at an innocent stranger like they’re some sort of mass murderer, you know” Tom smirked lifting his hands in front of him, wandless, he could do quite adequate magic without it anyway.

Nevertheless, someone then sent a stunner his way. It was a surprise even to Tom when, due to him being so close to his mate, Avada Kadavra green wings tore out of his back effectively sheltering him and his mate. There were a lot of cries and spells thrown which Tom took as a chance to study his mate some more. He definitely looked more in shock now, his bright eyes shone in matching colour to Tom’s wings, his wand was almost painfully pushing into his chest, keeping Tom from coming closer then needed to shield his mate. But, curiously, his mate did not look like he was planning on shooting any spells.

Soon the sounds died down and Tom calmly drew his wings back into himself, stepping back into the middle of the circle.

“You are a Veela” A soft French voice said “You are ‘arry’s mate”

Soft murmurs filled the room and Tom’s mate - Harry?'s - jaw dropped lower and something akin to hope appeared in his eyes.

“Who are you?” A gruff voice asked, it belonged to an awfully strange man with one magical eye and a peg leg.

“Tom-“ Tom began to drawl but was interrupted with Harry’s shout.

“Daniels!”

Tom turned back to him and raised and eyebrow in question. What on earth was he on about?

Harry looked over the group of people, a slight nervousness in his eyes that anyone else would have missed.

“I knew I knew you from somewhere. We met at the zoo and we could both talk to snakes” Harry looked at him fiercely. There was something pleading in his eyes which made Tom nod his head. What on earth was going on? Harry definitely knew something - knew who he was and that he was a parselmouth - and for some reason didn’t want the other person to know. And he was a parselmouth too? Which made no sense as Tom was the last alive.

 _“You’ve not made any yet, have you?”_ Harry spoke in Parseltongue, the concern heavy in the hiss.

_“Made what?”_

_“Horcruxes”_

Tom’s eyes widened considerably _“What! I- I-“_ He cursed himself for stuttering- that was for bumbling Gryffindors not put together, charming Slytherins. And how did he know about Tom’s plans to make Horcruxes? He hadn’t even told The Knights of Walpurgis yet. Only Slughorn knew of his interest in it. There was no way Harry could know Tom had any connection to that branch of dark magic. Tom wasn’t even sure he was going to make one yet. Could Harry be especially good at Legilimancy? Probably not and definitely not good enough to get past Tom’s shields. Either way Harry needed reassurance that Tom hadn’t made a Horcrux. _“No”_ He said finally.

Harry visibly relaxed a bit but was still on guard. There were far too odd things that Tom didn’t understand going on and he didn’t like it.

“You don’t go to Hogwarts?” Someone asked finally.

“He’s from America, was on holiday when I met him” Harry said casually, not giving away the blatant lie.

“America?” The man with the magical eye asked “That’s far away to apparate”

“Veela magic iz very strong” The french woman spoke again. Tom turned and smiled at her. He could tell that she had some Veela ancestry but had only inherited the allure, probably from a grandparent, where as Tom had strong Veela/Wixen hybrid genes inherited from Merlin himself so they say.

“Now that that’s sorted” Tom clapped his hands “Where am I? Who are you? And why on earth is there no furniture in this room?”

...

Tom Riddle was standing in the Dursley’s living room surrounded by the Order of the Phoenix. Not good. He was also a Veela and apparently Harry Potter’s mate.

And what was worse was Harry felt some need to protect him. Harry knew that it was very, very stupid of him but… he hadn’t made any horcruxes yet. Perhaps it’s not too late to stop him?

 _Oh get over yourself, you knew you were going to protect him the moment Fleur said that you was his mate._ And those wings! He could tell that seeing that bright green colour had sent everyone for their wands, recognising it as the colour of the killing curse but not Harry. All Harry could think about was those wings wrapped around him. Protecting him.

And yes he knew it wouldn’t last. Tom Riddle was Tom Riddle for Circe’s sake but Merlin was he pretty. And he protected Harry just because he was meant to not because he was the saviour but because Harry was his mate.

Mad Eye took the first chance he got to stuff a small jar into Riddle’s hands. “Drink up Daniels”

Harry recognised the silvery liquid immediately as Veritaserum.

“ _Don’t fuck this up, Riddle, they’ll kill you on site if they know who you are”_ Harry hissed and revelled in the look Riddle gave him. He was so different from the Diary Tom Riddle. Yes, he still had that smug smile telling everyone he knew exactly what was going on even though he obviously did not. He was different though. Perhaps splitting your soul changes you more than Harry had originally thought.

Graciously and not at all like some who’s life’s on the line, Riddle uncorked the bottle and swallowed the potion in one gulp.

“Who are you?” Moody asked.

Tom closed his eyes, blinking slowly. “Tom Daniels, Sixteen, Halfblood, Veela/Wizard hybrid”

...

The fact that this situation was just so interesting was almost overpowering Tom’s distress that he was not in charge here.

The truth serum tickled his throat and he felt his shields go down.

“Who are you?” That same mad looking man asked him. He must be in charge. Or the one most paranoid.

Tom closed his eyes as slow as he could without looking like he was concentrating too much.

In that split second he went through his life and rewrote everything. The matrons at Wools sternly calling “Tom Daniels!” after he let snakes into the kitchen.

Writing Tom Daniels in ugly handwriting on the only two books he owned in the world: One hundred leagues under the sea and The magicians Nephew.

Dumbledore calling “Daniels, Tom” and Tom walking up to the sorting hat.

The Slytherins nodding at him in the corridors with a cordial “Daniels”

Back in the present he opened his eyes and quickly and clearly said “Tom Daniels”. Then he quickly told them some more truths, carefully leaving out where he lived. He even told them he was a halfblood as these all looked like people who would trust him better due to that.

“Are you a death eater?”

“No?” Tom asked.

“Answer the question. Are you a death eater?”

“No. I’m not. I don’t know what that is” He explained cordially.

“A death eater is what you-know-who calls his followers.”

Raising an eyebrow he asked “Who?”

“The dark lord”

“Grindelwald?” He asked. Harry’s mouth quirked up at this and the rest of the group looked at him with confusion. Realisation dawned on Tom as he looked around the group again. Their strange clothing, their unusual situation… it all pointed to one thing however unlikely.

 _“I’m not in 1942 am I?”_ Tom hissed to Harry.

Harry just grinned slyly at him.

“Tom’s from America remember, he doesn’t know what’s going on round here” Harry said to the man with the peg leg.

“What are we going to do with him?” Someone piped up.

“He should stay with Harry” Two twins with red hair said at the same time.

Harry’s grin dropped “He’s not coming with us”

“He is best equipped to help you” A bookish looking werewolf said.

“But- he’s not part of the order. Can’t he just go back now?”

“What’d you say Tom? Fancy helping Harry get to a safe house?”

A safe house? Why on earth did Harry need to get to safe house?

Everything in him (his Slytherin self preservation mainly) was screaming for him to leave, wait the month out then go back to 1942. He didn’t want a mate anyway. But he had to admit his mate was extraordinary so far and though there was no way for him to be with him he could at least find out what all this was about.

“Okay” Tom said finally and felt Harry glare at him from the corner of his eye. He hissed at him _“What is it now? You were protecting me a minute ago?”_

_“And now I’m protecting my friends. Leave Riddle, you don’t belong here”_

_“I’m not going to hurt your friends”_

Harry scoffed _“Would you make an unbreakable vow on it?”_

Tom hesitated. He never wanted to make an unbreakable for anything. Too easy for it to go wrong and him ending up dead.

 _“Thought so”_ Harry spat _“Now go back to 1942 and forget about all this.”_

Tom simply shook his head at his mate and turned to the gruff man “I’m coming”

Harry groaned in frustration.

Tom watched in fascination as the gruff man - Mad Eye someone had called him - made half the group take polyjuice potion to become Harry. Harry had valiantly protested that he did not want to endanger people because of him but like before his concerns were ignored. What was interesting was that Tom could tell which the really Harry was, his instinct to protect his mate was so strong. That worried him. He could not do anything stupid trying to protect some boy he did not know or care for. He was not a suicidal Gryffindor. He had plans and they came first. Tom’s life came first.

Mad Eye told everyone where they were to go. Tom was to go with Harry and someone else who wasn’t there yet.

Hagrid. Tom knew who it was the moment he saw him. He was older and bigger but it definitely was him. Luckily Hagrid hardly seemed to notice Tom instead greeting Harry warmly. When he did look at Tom he was almost sure Hagrid recognised him but the half giant shook his head and let him and Harry go in the side compartment of the motorbike anyway. Why on earth they were travelling in a motorbike of all things was lost in Tom but he didn’t say anything.

There are far more things I don’t understand here than I like.

In his short life Tom had encountered many stressful situations - being chased by the children at wools and having to hide under trains was scary and facing Hagrid's baby acromantula was even worse - but never in his life had he been chased by fully grown, fully trained wizards who were not afraid of casting unforgivables. It was frankly terrifying. The only thing stopping Tom from screaming bloody murder was the fact that Harry stoically sat by his side. Somehow the bastard was calm. Obviously he was terrified as well - you could see it clear in his eyes but he displayed an aura of calm despite it. It was like he went up against psychopaths all the time! It was a bit worrying how much evidence backed this up. Who was Harry and what had he done to get these people on his back?

Then there was a woman. A woman with long uncontrollable hair and a manic smile. She cast an Avada Kedavra. The snowy owl flew in front and Tom’s wings burst out guarding Harry and the bird just before the green light hit.

Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain.

_I’m going to die._

The blackness reached out to hold him. Each touch cooling his aching bones.

_I’m going to die!_

_I’ve been killed by maniacs hunting my mate. My mate who I hardly know. I died for him. Bullshit. Bull-Shit!_

_I can’t die._

_I won’t die_.

So Tom didn’t. He twisted out of death's grasp. He held on to life as hard as he could. Searching frantically for the sound of the motorbikes engine, desperately running from the cooling release of death.

“Tom”

_“Tom”_

The hiss was what brought Tom back. He blinked open his eyes. Green eyes looked back at him. Pupils blown wide. There was something different in them. Tom barely recognised it as he’d never had it directed at him before. Somewhere between gratefulness - which Tom often got in return of his charming politeness - and lust - which he got in return from his charm as well but... this was different. This was the way Abraxas looked at Percival when Percival dove into the lake to retrieve Abraxas’s ring. Abraxas knew that Percival had been deathly afraid of the lake since an incident in their second year but still went down there because he was the only strong enough swimmer and the ring was too important to Abraxas.

But why on earth was Harry looking at him like that? Oh yeah, because Tom nearly died.

Tom sat up quickly and swayed as the blood rushed to his head. He blinked back the spots in his vision for a few seconds and then looked around to see where he was.

He was in a... quaint room. With yellow walls and old furniture. Loads of picture frames lined the walls and odd knickknacks were scattered everywhere. There was also a large number of people in the room, most of whom he recognised from the furniture-less room from earlier.

“Lie down, Tom, you’re hurt” Harry said and Tom dazedly did as he was asked “You almost died, but you didn’t, I dunno how you managed it”

It took Tom a few moments to register what Harry was saying and to join that to everything he remembered happening. Quick as lightning Tom sat up again, this time pushing Harry out of the way so he could stand.

“I- uh- you... No... I can’t-“ Tom muttered as he fell around the room, desperately trying to find the door. He was not going to sit around and wait for Harry to go on another suicide mission that Tom would be forced to save him from. He had to get away. Get away from Harry before he did something stupid and actually got himself killed. What if the curse had hit his back or his arms? What if got in a gap between his feathers ? What if the curse had a little bit more power in it? Tom would be dead. It was pure luck and Slytherin perseverance that he wasn’t.

“Where’s the bloody front door” Tom snarled at the slightly stunned people. One of the red heads in the corner opened a door and gestured Tom towards it.

“Tom” Harry called, his voice slightly saddened. Tom ignored him and stomped out into the garden before apparating away with the intention of never seeing that green eyed boy ever again.


	2. Red Eyed Monster

The shock was palpable in the thick silence after Tom left. Slowly everyone’s heads turned towards Harry as if he was the one who did something to upset Tom.

“What was that about?” Ron asked and Harry just shrugged at him.

It was then that Ginny came forward from the shadows of the room. “Harry” She said quietly and it was then that Harry remembered that Ginny had also seen Tom Riddle in the chamber of secrets “Can I talk to you. In private”

“Sure Gin” He tried to smile as his mind reeled through all the possibilities. What would she think? Would she shout at him for letting Tom into her home? Would she ask him why? Harry really didn’t know himself.

Harry followed Ginny up the stairs of the Burrow. He could hear the chatter begin in the sitting room as they ascended onto the second floor. Ginny let him into the small bathroom and locked and silenced the door behind him.

“That was Tom Riddle, wasn’t it?” She started immediately. Her arms were crossed and her brows furrowed “Don’t tell me you don’t recognise him”

Harry didn't reply. What was he supposed to say? He just looked at her and hoped he didn't look too pathetic. Apparently the silence was enough for her for she threw up her hands and yelled "For Circe's sake Harry! You knew who he was and still let him in?"

Her glare was fiery, demanding an answer so Harry mumbled "I don’t think he’s evil yet”

This only seemed to enrage her more “You’re telling me you let you-know-who into my home because you don’t think he’s evil yet!”

Harry paled, feeling a bit like a reprimanded child “When you put it like that...”

“What other way am I supposed to put it Harry!” She yelled, turning her back on him and grabbing onto the sink until her fingers were white “How is he even here? You destroyed the diary.”

“That’s actually him not a memory, before he made the diary. He’s a Veela, I’m his mate. He just appeared - travelled through time - he didn’t even know who I was! Dumbledore said-“

Harry’s throat caught as he realised the implication of what he was about to say. Ginny turned back towards him, studying him. She looked like she wasn't sure if she was still angry or if she wanted to comfort him. In the end she just asked, softly “What is it Harry?”

Harry took a deep breath and said, not quite letting his eyes meet hers. “Dumbledore said that... Tom didn’t know love - never had it and didn’t know how to give it. Maybe it was because he could only love his mate.”

_Maybe he can only love me._

Ginny shook her head, her eyes full of sympathy, knowing what he was thinking. She rubbed his arm comfortingly “You can’t save him, Harry. Even if he isn’t evil yet, he will be. He’s going to make that diary and- and he's going to try and kill me, Harry!" Her voice rose and the hand on his arm stopped moving, her nails digging into his skin “Who says he won’t find out all of our secrets now, remember them when he goes back to use against us! Did you think of that?”

“I just...” He tried to defend.

“You just what?”

“I just... he’s my mate... he’s _mine_ ” His voice cracked.

“Oh Harry” Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry’s shaking body as he started sobbing.

“He’s meant to love me, right? Maybe I’m stupid and I’m going to have to kill him after all. I know what he’s done but... _shit I’m pathetic_ ”

He let himself get lost in his tears. He hadn’t realised how many repressed feelings he had about love and family until they were all pouring out of him “I just want a family, Gin. Someone I can call mine and who loves me unconditionally. Is that too much to ask?”

“You’ll get it Harry” Ginny soothed as she rubbed his back “It’ll be alright”

When Harry’s eyes finally ran dry he pulled himself out of Ginny’s grasp and wiped his cheeks with his sleeve “Sorry...”

“It’s alright, Harry” She took his chin in her hands and looked him right in his eyes “We’re all here for you, we all love you and... If you think Tom is worth saving then... I’ll trust you”

“Really?” Green eyes stared hopefully into blue.

“Just... be smart alright? Don’t tell him too much and don’t be too proud to give up on him”

“Thanks Gin” Harry managed a smile “Didn’t know you were so wise” He teased.

She glared at him playfully “Don’t tell the others, they’ll be lining up at my door”

...

Tom walked down the stone path to the grand Malfoy manor. It was different from when Tom had last seen it, all the white roses were gone for one (thank merlin, they were ghastly). He knocked hard on the golden door knocker. A boy answered. He was about Tom’s age with white blonde hair and pale skin. Definitely a Malfoy. He was paler then Abraxas though and thinner. Abraxas had never been bulky but carried lean muscle whereas this boy was skeletal. Was he ill? Tom couldn't remember Abraxas ever mentioning a sibling...

 _It’s the future_. Could this be Abraxas’ son? That would mean he had jumped at least seventeen years if not more.

“Good evening” The boy greeted with every ounce of good pure blood grace. “Can I help you?”

“Are you Abraxas Malfoy’s son?” Tom asked immediately, not at all in the mood for small talk.

The boy looked at him quizzically “No, I’m his grandson, Draco”

_Grandson._

_No way._

Veela magic was powerful but to have skipped _generations_! Tom couldn’t decide whether he should be proud of having that much magic or scared. Was he dead now? What if he had died of old age or dragon pox or something equally boring? What would he do?

“What year is it?”

“1997”

Tom feinted. He wasn’t proud of it but he did. When he came around he found himself on a sofa much comfortable then the one he had woken up on not fifteen minutes earlier. When he opened his eyes, unlike last time, he didn’t meet that mix of people including the one with the electric green eyes. This time he was met by a pale, disgusting snake-like face. Shocked by this nightmare man in front of him, Tom jumped up.

“Tom” The monster man said in an oddly familiar voice. It’s red eyes glistened with something like... hope? Or desire?

“I was looking for Abraxas Malfoy” Tom said, his voice was calm but the monster didn’t seem fooled.

“You’ve come very far, my boy, some fifty years? I knew I was powerful but this is incredible”

Tom made a face in confusion. “ _You_ were powerful? But-“ Tom’s eyes widened. The face. The voice. It all came together “You’re... _me_ ”

“I’m you, the you who was never sent to his mate” Monster-Tom explained “I assumed I did not have something as frivolous as a Mate but it seems I did... just one from the future”

Tom stood stunned. He was going to become this monster? Was it the Horcruxes that did it? It must be. If Harry knew he'd made Horcruxes then he must know that Tom was this monster. How was he not disgusted.

“I think it would be smart, Tom” The monster drawled “If you stay here and learn about what has happened between now and the 40s. Don’t you think? You have an extraordinary opportunity here”

“Yes, I guess...” It would be the smart thing to do, Tom admitted. A bit unfair though but then again he was a Slytherin and cheating at life was in the job description.

The monster merely smiled charmingly but there was something a lot more ruthless in it then Tom's own. “Now the most important thing is that when you go back in a month... I want you to kill the Potters”

Tom blanched. Kill the Potters? Tom knew that in order to make Horcruxes he must kill someone but... he never thought he’d actually do it. Was future Tom just as much a monster on the inside as he was on the outside? How many people must you kill to look like him? Harry saved him despite knowing who he’d become. Why on earth would he do that?

“Why the Potters?”

“Potter destroyed me, and he could do it again” He spat then looked deeply into Tom’s eyes “You don’t want that do you, Tom?”

Tom felt his head shake in a knee jerk reaction. No he definitely did not want to die. He was even considering murder just to achieve it. Apparently he had done more than just one murder to achieve it too.

“Good. Now you will do everything in your power to make sure no more Potters are born. Do that and you and I will live forever.”

“Of course” Tom found himself saying. It was pretty simple deal, what’s one family’s life in exchange for his? “If you don’t mind... _sir_. I’d better be going”

“Tom” The monster said sternly, oddly similarly to Dumbledore “You’re not going back to your mate are you?”

Tom put on his best charming smile. “Of course not. I have no use for something as... frivolous-” Tom quoted the Monsters earlier words “-as a mate. I am simply curious about the future and would like to look at it some more”

It seemed to be satisfied with that answer and ordered the young Malfoy to let him out the door.

The cold grabbed at him as soon as he stepped outside. There was only one place he wanted to go and only hoped that the monster would not check.

“Go to the Ministry” A voice whispered behind him. Tom turned towards the young Malfoy with a bemused expression.

Abraxas’ grandson looked very scared and rubbed his hands together despite still being in the warmth of the doorway. “There are so many people apparating in and out he won’t be able to track where you go”

 _Oh._ Well that was a bit of a surprise. If only the boy knew who he was.

“Thanks” he replied and he meant it. 

...

When Tom arrived in the big garden of the crooked house the man in purple robes came out to see him.

“You’ve not ratted us out to Voldemort have you?” He said with a smile.

 _Voldemort._ That was an acronym of Tom’s name, he came up with it in a particularly boring History of Magic lesson. He imagined it was his superhero name. He knew it was a childish thought and one he wasn't particularly suited for. It was also painfully muggle. He just liked the thought of having a name that people looked up to, that he wasn’t scared people could dig too deep into and find out his true heritage.

Had he really used that name when he turned into that monster? It suddenly struck him that that monster was who these people were hiding from.

“Can I see Harry?” He said, his voice small and for once not an act however much he wished it was.

“Sure” The man smiled and Tom was very glad that it wasn’t the gruff man who came out to meet him. “I’m Kingsley by the way” He told Tom as he opened the door which led to the living room that Tom woke up in earlier. Immediately all eyes fell on them. Tom stood awkwardly in the doorway but tried his best to stare everyone down though he knew his attempt was poor at best. 

“Harry” Kingsley said to the green eyed boy and gestured him towards Tom. Harry stood up from his seat on the sofa and brushed nonexistent dust from his trousers. His eyes were a bit red and he’d lost the surety he had in the furniture-less house. Tom followed Harry through the door and suddenly they were alone in the dark garden.

Harry began walking down the garden and gestured for Tom to join him. They strolled in silence for a while until they came to a bench and they sat down side by side.

“I don’t know what I’ve done to become that monster” Tom began “But it can’t have been good”

“It wasn’t” Harry agreed.

“Horcruxes?”

Harry hummed “I think it started with your fear of death- killing for the horcruxes. But then turned to killing _because_ of the horcruxes. Just a cycle until you became less than human. No soul, no heart.”

“How have you not killed me yet? You knew right away who I’m going to become”

“Because I’m stupid” Harry chuckled but it came out hollow “My friends say I’ve got a hero complex”

“You think you can save me” It wasn’t a question, just a fact.

“Like I said, I may be stupid but... yeah I want to try”

“I’m still afraid of death and... I don’t think I really thought I could kill anyone but I guess my fear got the better of me”

Harry chucked darkly “That wasn’t the last time”

“Hmm?”

“You tried to kill a baby, because you thought it would try and kill you. If you left it alone it would have left you alone”

“Potter?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s the name of the baby I tried to kill”

“Yeah, how do you know?”

“I met him- me... the monster” Tom explained “He told me that when I go back I should kill all the Potters”

“Will you?” Harry said tightly, his green eyes staring into the side of Tom’s head.

“I... I don’t know” Tom said turning to look into Harry’s eyes “I don’t want to die”

“So you’d kill a whole innocent family!” Harry stood up, his eyes bright with rage, and began stomping back to the house.

“Harry...” Tom tried to grab Harry’s arm.

“Don’t” He pulled his hand back “You just said you didn’t want to let fear get the better of you yet you keep letting it”

Tom watched as Harry ran into the house, slamming the door. The wind whipped at Tom’s face and he crossed his arms against the cold. After a few moments of contemplation he apparated to the only place he knew he could stay.

Wool's Orphanage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was blown away by the amount of support the first chapter of this got, thank you all so much!! A bit of pressure for the rest to be as good now though ahaha
> 
> If you don't get the time travel I'm planning on properly explaining that in a few chapters but I can write it here or in the comments if y'all would prefer :)
> 
> HELP: How often do fic writers post chapters normally? (I only ever read completed ones so idk) because I don't want to rush chapters out but don't want y'all waiting and forgetting what's happened in previous chapters and not reading the rest y'know?? Maybe I'm paranoid ahaha


	3. The Price of War

Tom appeared in an alley around the corner from the orphanage as the early morning sun was lighting up the London streets. He remembered this was the alley where, as a small boy, he would help catch rats for the garden snakes to eat. It seemed exactly the same as he’d left it in 1942, full of dirt and grime but perhaps there was more rubbish and buzzing flies.

He walked around to the gates in front of where Wools stood. The grey paint he had helped put up - _well, he supervised_ \- only a few years ago to him was peeling away. He was almost surprised to see the building still standing. The amount of nights he dreamed of burning the place to the ground you would think he’d have gotten around to it.

The gates were green and pink now and there was a sign made of old colourful material that said ‘Welcome’.

He walked up the familiar stone steps and pressed the doorbell which made a much more pleasant noise than it did when he’s last pressed it. Soon enough the door was answered by a girl with big denim trousers on and a blouse that didn’t cover her stomach. She was also smoking a cigarette and blew the smoke right in Tom’s face.

“What do you want?” She asked neither frowning nor smiling.

As expected Tom placed his mask of a harmless and charming boy on his face “I’m moving here from an orphanage in Manchester. You should be expecting me”

She lifted a mischievous eyebrow as she looked him up and down “They’re gonna love you”

“Can I come in?” He asked evenly even though she was testing his patience. 

_Perhaps this was a bad idea._

“Alright” She shrugged flicking her cigarette onto the floor and swinging around into the hallway of the building. Inside Wools was even more different to how Tom remembered. The walls were layered with colourful children’s drawings stuck on with sparkly stickers along with what could only be described as ‘Motivational quotes’.

“Disgusting right” The girl commented.

“It’s a lot different to... my old orphanage”

“They put it up to make us happy or whatever” She explained, leaning against one of the door frames and examining her nails. As if she was reminding him that he was a boring new orphan unworthy of her attention. That was probably correct, Tom mused “ But to be honest this crap makes me feel more depressed”

“I think you’d feel more depressed if all the walls were grey, Kacy” A voice said from the doorway, over Kacy's shoulder.The voice came from a woman with short light brown hair and a smiling face. She wore a blue cardigan and tight denim trousers which Tom had never seen on a woman her age. Though as a polite (honorary) pureblood he decided not to mention it. “Now who might you be? Not one of your boyfriends Kacy? I thought you were a lesbian now” If looks could kill this woman would be dead. But as they could not she kept smiling cheekily “I know, I know, I’m only joking. You can bring Alice round whenever you want she sounds great”

“I told you, we broke up!” She wailed and stormed down the corridor and up the stairs.

The woman looked expectantly at Tom so he smiled politely at her, offering his hand to shake “I’m Tom. Tom Daniels, I’ve moved from Manchester. You should be expecting me”

“We’re not but we never hear anything. I’m Janet, you’ll be seeing a lot of me.”

He nodded in thanks “If you don’t mind showing me my room? I've been travelling all night and would like a nap”

“‘Course follow me” She started walking up the stairs and called over her shoulder to him “You’ll have to room with Artie, I’m afraid, he’s a lovely boy and goes to boarding school most of the time so you can have the room to yourself then”

Tom hummed, not bothering to tell her that he’d be here for a month at most. She opened one of the doors he recognised as one he himself occupied for most of his time here. She opened the door and Tom’s mouth almost dropped open in surprise. It was nothing like he remembered. There were two beds on either side like before but one had a blue blanket covering it and the other red and yellow tartan. There was a picture of a horse in a forest on the pale yellow walls and on the wardrobe there were figurines of colourful bulls and snow globes and pictures without frames of groups of young people frozen in time. 

“Do you like it?” Janet asked.

“Y-yes” Tom gulped. Janet gestured to the yellow and red bed and the empty wardrobe next to it and told him that that was his but that Artie would be happy to share anything with him. She then proceeded to tell him when food would be and about the different activities and games as well as one or two chores he was expected to do. 

Artie still hadn’t arrived at the room when Tom was called down for lunch, he had skipped breakfast as he was in Voldemort’s clutches at the time so he raced down in order to get something before it ran out. When he arrived in the dining room he was again surprised. Everyone was... _cheerful_. Janet was handing out bowls of pasta and though there seemed to be a bit of fighting for the garlic bread there was enough to go around. Tom settled down next to Kacy and a little boy called Caleb. Caleb was younger than Tom with dark brown skin and a frown on his face. When he refused to eat the pasta nobody took him outside or threatened him with a cane. They just spared a few gentle words and he’d soon eaten half his plate. 

Janet was different. Back in the 1940s the Matrons were either fierce women who demanded respect and all together hated children or insisted that they were the children’s new mother. Tom hated the latter the most. Janet was neither of these she was just an adult. Someone who ran the place, gave respect and asked for it in return. She recognised that they weren’t familiar yet treated everyone with care and love, even the ones who were trouble.

It was all so surreal. It wasn’t perfect but it was miles better than the Wools he was forced to live in for years.

...

The next week saw Tom spending an awfully long time thinking, between playing cards with Artie and chatting (which he enjoyed more than he thought he should and would ever admit) with Janet and Kacy that is. He thought about Harry and he thought about Voldemort but mostly he didn’t know what to think. His immediate emotional response was to hate Voldemort and to do everything in his power not to become that monster but the more he thought about it the more he thought that it wouldn't be that bad. Yes he would lose all his good looks but it seemed that somehow he had achieved immortality. 

He had the chance to kill the Potters before one of them gained the power to kill him. It was perfect. Dare he say the best opportunity and luck he’d had in his life and probably would ever have.

But it still made his stomach turn. He couldn’t kill, could he? Well evidently he could as he already had... sort of. What about Harry? Based on everyone’s reactions when he appeared in the furniture-less room he was pretty sure they were Voldemort’s opposition. Did it even matter what side they were on? Tom hadn’t even been planning on bonding with his mate at all. He had too much ambition to be tied down with a mate. Nevertheless his heart yearned for those deathly green eyes and cheeky smile. He was busy daydreaming about these when Janet knocked on the door to his and Artie’s room.

“Got a minute?” She asked and Tom nodded moving his legs so that she had a place to sit down on his bed.

“What can I do for you?” He asked as cordially as he could. She had been awfully good to Tom, not prying but still caring. It was obvious that she experience with reserved children like him. She was incredibly good at her job.

“I’ve not heard any news from any orphanage in Manchester about a transfer” She said with a raised eyebrow “Dare I ask?”

“Would you believe it if I told you that I’m a time traveler from the year 1942?”

“No”

“Then don’t ask”

Janet chuckled and Tom smiled, Muggles were definitely more open minded in the 90s. He would have been sent to an asylum if he’d said that in the old Wools.

“How about you tell me about whatever’s troubling you?” 

Tom sighed, bringing his knees up to his chest, there was no point keeping up his façade. He was tired and he was pretty sure she knew that he wasn’t all that he seemed. “Have you ever done something stupid because you’re scared and even though you know it’s stupid you do it anyway because you’re so so scared”

“I used to be married” She began to Tom’s surprise, he hadn’t really expected her to give him more than a sympathetic smile and a pat on the shoulder. “To a man who was not very nice. My friends and family would tell me to leave him but I was so so scared of being alone that I didn’t. I think I knew what I was doing was stupid but I did it anyway. Eventually things went too far and we got divorced but by that time I had pushed everyone else away too. I had hurt the people around me without realising. After awhile of being alone, facing that fear, I realised that it wasn’t so bad. And from there I started building relationships again. Does that answer your question?”

“Yes that’s... _thank you_ ” Tom smiled.

“No problem, kiddo” She got up “If there’s anything else...”

“Yeah, I’ll go straight to you”

Tom waited until the door shut to take out a paper and pen from Artie’s desk. He began to write a letter but he couldn’t find what to write. Each time he tried to write something it just sounded fake. Everytime he wrote that he didn't want to be Voldemort he cringed. He didn't want to be a monster but he couldn't deny that he didn't want his power or his immortality.

His head was so messed up. He couldn’t think. He didn't want to make stupid mistakes but he was confused about what was a mistake and what wasn't. All the pros and cons kept getting mixed up in his head. All he knew for sure was that things had gone wrong the first time around but what Tom was going to change... he didn’t know. 

Kill the Potters? The thought made him sick to his stomach but what was worse was Voldemort’s words:

_“Potter destroyed me, and he could do it again. You don’t want that do you, Tom?”_

And he couldn’t just give up on all his dreams. He could still take over the world if he went about it in a different way. 

Still he needed more information. He picked up the pen again and began to write.

**Dear Harry,**

**I hope this letter finds you well and I would like to apologise for the way we left our conversation last week. I’ve yet to make a decision but I would like to meet with you soon if possible.**

**Yours sincerely,**   
**Tom Riddle.**

Folding the letter he checked the time: quarter past three. Not too late for a trip to Diagon, Tom decided. Grabbing his coat, Tom slipped down the stairs, calling a quick “Bye Jan!” like he had heard the other kids do so many times over the last week.

…

When Harry James Potter was seven years old the Dursley’s forgot to lock him in the cupboard one night in August. They just turned off all the lights while Harry was still sitting on the window sill. That was a lovely night for Harry. He watched the stars and spotted a number of them shooting down to earth. He imagined they were angels. He imagined them flying to him with massive wings to take him away and to protect him. He fell asleep still staring to the sky, knowing that one day he would meet his angel.

…

The Tom Riddle who didn’t time travel, the one who later turned into Lord Voldemort, cried for the last time on New Years day 1943. He had spent his whole birthday waiting in the empty Slytherin common room to appear in front of his mate. But he didn’t. Not that he was planning to stay with them anyway, his life had no place for a partner. Yet it hurt him in his heart. 

He let his eyes water after the clock struck midnight. He knew nobody had ever loved him before and he knew he had yet to have any real infatuation with anyone. When he found out that he was a Veela he was overjoyed because he would love someone, guaranteed. It seemed stupid now. Of course he couldn’t love. He had no use for love. It would not help him in his ambitions, it was only a weakness. 

Once his eyes were dry he swore against love for he knew if he ever found it, it would surely stop him in his course for greatness.  
…

Even after getting lost a few times Tom managed to get to The Leaky Cauldron quicker than usual on the underground. The Leaky Cauldron looked just as he remembered it from the outside but when he got inside it was not. The atmosphere was so different. Back in 1942 it was joyous, there were happy wizards and witches raising sloshing drinks to the love of magic, laughter and cheer filled the air. 

This time, when Tom walked in all he could hear was his footsteps echoing eerily on the stone floor. The lights were on and it seemed open but... there was no one there. His heartbeat rose as he crept towards the bar.

Then, without warning, a voice boomed and Tom jumped a mile. 

“What do you want?”

Tom turned towards the voice and saw that it belonged to a big man with a stern expression who was standing by the door to the kitchens.

Swiftly, Tom steeled his expression to his confident façade, forgoing the charm for intimidation.

“I would like to go to Diagon Alley”

The man’s eyes narrowed as he took Tom’s appearance in. Tom was wearing muggle clothes that he’d borrowed from Artie with his robe draped across his arm - he had been planning to put it on once he got to The Leaky Cauldron.

“That’s no place for a boy such as yourself, go home if you know what’s good for you”

Although Tom felt his magic leap out of him in anger he didn’t let it show on his face and instead smiled genially and nodded. “Thank you for the warning but I think I’ll survive a trip to the shops”

Not waiting for a reply, Tom made his way through the bar to where he knew the entrance to Diagon Alley was. He tapped his wand to the bricks and watched as they formed a doorway.

Tom could remember the first time he set foot in Diagon Alley in 1938 like it was yesterday. The bright colours, the joyous laughter, wizards and witches, creatures and beasts all gathered in this one street. He had finally found a world which was his and he wanted to own it all.

And now he did.

Or at least Voldemort owned it all.

_And look at the price._

Gone was every colours but grey. Gone was the sound of excited children, happy animals in the menagerie and all types of magical beings chatting with each other. Even once Grindelwald’s war started it wasn’t as bad as this. People had been scared but they knew they were safe in Diagon Alley.

How could that monster have taken that away from them?

Frantically he went to look through the windows of the shops. He past Olivander’s - destroyed. He past Madam Malkin’s - closed down. He past the menagerie- boarded up.

Everything was so dismal and bleak. Tom felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly in the chest. Each dagger screaming at him.

**_You did this._ **

**_You did this._ **

**_You did this._ **

**_You destroy._ **

**_You destroy._ **

**_You destroy._**  
  
He wiped the dust off the window of Flourish and Blotts and learned in. Shelves were blown down onto the floor, books with their spines and pages torn. He could remember standing in there barely a few months earlier, noting all the books he needed the librarian to order, inhaling each word on the pages. All the magic in the written word. All the potential. All the information. It was incredible. And now it was all lost.

Tom couldn’t breath, his hands were trembling and the world was spinning and the voices in his head grey louder, shouting:

**You did this.**

**You did this.**

**You monster.**

**You monster.**

“Hey” A voice hissed at him and pulled Tom out of his trance. It was the Malfoy boy again. Tom tried to gain back composure and raise an intimidating eyebrow but knew it was less then a quarter of an attempt. The blonde didn’t comment on how broken he looked. Instead he ordered him “Get out of here now. The Dark Lord will be here in a second. _Go_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind words and help. I'm going to try to get a chapter out every 3-4 days as I've been doing so far.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and I promise there will be more Harry and Tom interaction. 
> 
> Also just informing y'all that nothing of the rest of the Deathly Hallows will even be mentioned mostly because I don't remember a thing that happens ahaha.


	4. A Minor Saving People Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Non-graphic torture - sorry for not putting it in the tags yet, if you scroll down past the first scene you should be okay xx

“The Dark Lord will be here in a second. Go.” As soon as Draco said those words there was the distinct crack of apparition and Tom was engulfed in that alluring magic. Was this how other people felt when they’re near him? 

Before he had time to answer his own question he was pushed into an alley by Draco who then promptly ran off to stand by the Monster’s side.

The Monster wore similar black draping robes as he did the first time Tom met him. He walked down Diagon Alley like he owned it, _he did_. He was stroking his wand between his fingers as he sauntered past Madam Malkin’s as if he had no care in the world. Then, quite suddenly, he stopped.

Tom peered curiously at what his older self was doing. He froze when the monster drawled, “Looks like someone’s trying to hide.”

There was a crash as glass broke and Tom looked to see Voldemort’s wand pointing to the smashed window of the flat above the robe shop. He hardly had time time to relax before he tensed again when he saw what was that just outside the window. Floating in midair were two people: A man and a little girl. The man’s arms were wrapped protectively around the girl who had her face buried in his shoulder. 

They were dropped to the dirty pavement and the man tried desperately to run with the girl in his arms but, of course, it was to no avail. The monster merely laughed pulled them back when they got too far.

“No, no, no.” He drawled as invisible ropes seemed to tie the mans legs to the floor. 

The man shouted hopelessly “Go, Mary! Go! Run!” 

The girl wailed and refused to let go of her father.

“See” Voldemort chuckled “Mary-Jane wants to watch the show. You want to watch me hurt Daddy, don’t you Mary-Jane?”

The child wailed and wailed, almost drowning out the Monster shouting the spell “Crucio!”

The man screamed in agony.

Slicing hexes. 

Blood splattered in black robes.

In his last agonising breath the man pleaded “Spare her… _spare her please_ ”

The girl continued to cry as the monster flicked his wand and ropes tied her to a lamp post. Manic laughs echoed through the empty streets.

Tom began to tremble as the screams grew louder, as blood ran down the little girls face, as another Cruciatus Curse was cast. 

The Monster was torturing a child! An innocent child! Tom felt his magic begin to boil and flare as rage grew inside him. Without thinking of a plan he ran forward while sending a hex to cut the ropes tying the girl and another to send her flying towards him. Luckily Voldemort seemed to be so surprised that it was in fact his younger self who was defying him that it gave Tom a head start and it was luckier still that some bins conveniently exploded, sending the Death Eaters to the floor.

Not stopping for a single second, Tom ran through the Leaky cauldron with his arms wrapped tightly around the girl as he ran into the thick of Muggle London. He realised then how much Voldemort had effected the muggle world as well. Tom was so used to living in the second world war that he didn’t even notice that he was in another. 

He found an alley to apparate in but found that he didn’t know where to go. The obvious choice would be the ministry to report the incident or St.Mungos to check on the child but Tom was certain that the Ministry was teaming with Death Eaters and he wouldn’t be surprised if St.Mungos was too. He mostly wanted to take her Wools and give her to Janet to look after as she was the one he trusted the most in this time. But he knew logically that that wouldn’t work. He wouldn’t be able to explain what happened and she certainly wouldn’t be able to help her. 

That left one choice. Going to the only honestly good Wixen he knew and facing Harry, hoping he was forgiven.

…

The week since Harry had ran away from Tom was a hellish one. Everyone was stressed and getting annoyed at Harry for not keeping his mind on the war. 

_Technically_ , Harry thought to himself, _I have been thinking about Voldemort._

Harry didn’t think he had overreacted but he wished he knew where Tom had gone also he didn’t want to risk sending an owl in case it ended up being sent to Voldemort. If Tom wasn’t with Voldemort anyway that is. What he knew for sure was that he didn’t want this to be the end of them. He hoped that he hadn’t missed his chance to save Tom.

He was thinking about this as he washed the dishes by the window that overlooked the garden and the apparition point. There was a violent crack that brought him from his thoughts.

He reached for his wand and peered out the window to see Tom Riddle with a child in his arms, running towards the house.

Harry ran to meet him at the door “What the Hell, Tom? Who’s child is that? Did you steal a child?”

“No!” He yelled, his magic even more suffocating than usual “Well yes, but for good reason!” He pushed past Harry and laid the small girl down on the sofa but never let go of her small hand. She seemed to have cuts all over her face and seemed to be unconscious.

As if reading Harry’s thoughts Tom said “She fainted as we apparated, I admit I should have been more careful with her” he bit his lip and stared off to the distance.

Mrs. Weasley burst in the door then and gasped and the frail form that was lying, curled up towards, Tom.

“What happened?” She asked and this seemed to pull Tom out of his stupor for he suddenly became Leader Tom. Harry could see why people followed him.

“Get a healer here asap, one that you trust” He ordered Mrs. Weasley and she immediately went for the floo. 

A small crowd gathered into the sitting room. Tom pointed at Fred and George “Get potions ready for when the healer gets here”. He then, realising that there wasn’t much he could order anyone to do, went quiet. After two moments of tense silence where Tom stared at the little girl with a pained expression and everyone watched him bemusedly, Tom yelled (not too loudly as to disturb the child) “And would someone please get me a fucking cup of tea!”

That and the fact that Madam Pomfrey arrived was everyone’s cue to leave which left Tom, the child, Madam Pomfrey, Fred and George, Mrs. Weasley and Harry.

Once Madam Pomfrey confirmed that the girl wasn’t in mortal peril she shooed everyone but Tom, who was still holding the child’s hand, out of the room. Harry was very surprised when, almost immediately, Tom said firmly “Harry can stay.”

“Fine, if both of you are quiet”

Both of the boys nodded and Harry sunk to the floor next to Tom and took his free hand in his own. They watched in silence as Madam Pomfrey cast charm after charm and poured potion after potion and applied salve after salve. To Harry it seemed clear that the girl was regaining some pinkness in her cheeks and definitely looked less comatose. On the other hand, Tom only seemed to worsen as it went on. His hands were shaking and he kept staring into space. After a while Tom was so out of it and his hands shaking so hard that Madam Pomfrey asked Harry to take him outside.

Tom still looked grave in the fresh hair and Harry resisted asking what had happened. It must have been bad to have shaken Tom Riddle and make him steal a child who had cuts all over her face.

“How could I do that Harry?” Tom’s quiet and saddened voice sent a shiver down Harry’s spine. "Torture a child"

“Voldemort?” Harry asked.

Tom nodded gravely “He killed her father, would have killed her too if I hadn’t stolen her away” A deep frown on his face as a tear rolled down his cheek. “I don’t want to be a Monster, Harry, believe me I don’t”

“Oh, Tom” Harry wrapped his arms around Tom and rested his forehead on his shoulder. Tom was tense at first and Harry considered that maybe he shouldn’t have initiated contact after such traumatic experience but Tom soon melted into the embrace. He held onto Harry tightly and sobbed into his nape.

They kept their embrace after Tom stopped crying, only letting go when they heard the sound of more crying from inside the house. As quick as possible Tom and Harry got back to the sitting room where Madam Pomfrey and Mrs Weasley were trying to calm the little girl. Immediately Tom rushed over and took the child who’s cries turned into hiccups straight away as she tugged tightly on Tom’s robes. Tom looked like he wanted to hold the child as close as possible and shield her from everyone, which he probably did.

...

Three hours later and Tom was still sat on the sofa with the girl asleep in his arms. He had his chin resting on her head and was looking at the wall with a haunted look in his eye.

Harry bit his lip and sat next to him on the sofa “Tom” He whispered. “Do you want a lie down? I can look after her for a bit”

Tom shook his head violently and stood up “No, we're leaving”

“Wait, where are you going?” Harry followed Tom out of the door “I don’t think you should be alone right now”

“I won’t be” 

“Just... let me come with you?” Harry asked before he could change his mind. It was a stupid, _stupid_ idea but he knew he had to do it. Tom was going to break any second and he wouldn’t be able to look after the girl when that happened. Tom didn’t look like he was going to protest so Harry took it as a yes. “Give me two seconds”

Harry turned and sprinted up the stairs. He went to his room and opened his trunk. He took out a few pounds and galleons he had exchanged before Diagon got too dangerous, his invisibility cloak, some pyjamas, clean underwear and of course Hedwig and her cage. He stuffed everything into a rucksack and headed out. He past Ginny’s room and stopped. He had to tell _someone_ where he was going. After knocking once on the door he peered into the room. Hermione and Ginny were both lounging on the bed and laughing, they both smiled at Harry when he came in.

“Hey Gin, could I talk to you for a second?” He felt bad for leaving out Hermione but she wouldn’t understand.

“Sure” She replied easily and followed Harry out of the door. Once they were sure no one was eavesdropping she asked “What’s up?”

“I’m leaving”

“What? Harry!”

“I know, I know! I’m going with Tom. He’s not in the right head right now and he won’t let go of the girl. He needs someone to look after him.”

“Then send somebody else!” She yelled.

“You really think he’s going to open up to anyone else? _Shit_ , he _can’t_ open up to anyone else”

“But Harry... you need to stay safe. Where are you even going?”

Harry chose to ignore the question “Ginny, please. I’ll send you a letter as soon as I get there and then you can tell the others”

They stared at each other for a good minute before she gave in. “Alright, fine” She nodded.

Harry beamed and hugged her “Thanks Gin” He raced down to straits calling “You’re the best!”

When Harry got outside he half expected Tom to have left without him but as luck would have it Tom was leaning against the wall speaking softly to the girl in his arms. 

When he noticed Harry he smiled at him but it looked very pained and his eyes still looked haunted. “This is Harry, he’s a wizard too and he’s going to stay with us and the muggles”

The girl nodded, her thumb in her mouth. They walked to the apparition point and Harry held onto Tom’s arm before he was pulled through the tunnel and deposited in an alley. 

Immediately Tom began walking and Harry jogged to catch up with him. They walked down the street until reached a tall building with a colourful gate.

“Where are we?” Harry asked as he opened the gate for Tom who had his arms full.

“Wool’s Orphanage”

Harry’s eyes widened “ _No way_ , I thought you hated it here”

Tom shrugged “It’s better in 1997, less grey”

As it was the middle of the night by then they didn’t come across any people as they made their way up to Tom’s room.

Tom tried to insist that the little girl should get the bed but Harry refused, saying that Tom had been through an ordeal and needed proper rest. They comprised by having Tom and the little girl sleep in the bed together, mostly because the girl still refused to let go.

Harry wrote a quick letter to Ginny which he sent with Hedwig, gathered some blankets and made a bed on the floor. He didn’t mind in the slightest.

When Harry woke up Tom and the girl were still asleep and Tom’s roommate had gone out. He changed into some fresher clothes and then started nosing about the room because he didn’t want to wake the other two after what they went through.

He was just browsing some CD’s when he heard a polite cough from the doorway. He turned to see the woman that must run the place.

“Hello” Harry waved awkwardly.

“And who might you be?”

“I’m Tom’s...” Mate? Arch-Nemesis? Brief acquaintance? “ _Friend_ ”

She nodded “Well breakfast isn’t going to last much longer so if you...” She trailed off, noticing the small child in Tom’s bed.

“Tom umm...” Harry tried to explain but couldn’t decide what to keep in and what to leave out. He scratched the back of his neck “He went through a bit of an ordeal. I don’t know the details but he saved the girl and has hardly let go of her since.”

The woman had her hand on her mouth and her eyebrows knitted in concern “Are they okay? Do the police know?”

“Yes the police know” Harry lied, the Ministry would assume her dead anyway “And she’s seen a doctor” 

“Well, I’m Janet and… make sure they both get some food, alright?”

“I’m Harry and I will” He smiled reassuringly at her.

Not long after, Tom awoke and Harry came and sat on the end of the bed.

“Good morning” He said softly “Janet said there’s food downstairs if you’re ready to get up”

“I don’t think I’m ready” Tom said tiredly.

Harry nodded, he knew what it was like to watch people die even if you didn’t know them well, like Cedric. He also knew that talking things through only worked when you’re ready and this boy wasn’t ready.

“I’ll see if I can bring something up, yeah?”

Tom nodded but looked like he was almost in tears again as he cradled the small girl like she would break in his arms at any second.

In that moment Harry was glad that he gave Tom Riddle a chance for he was just a boy, not the monster everyone thought he was.

Both Tom and the girl managed to eat a small amount of breakfast but Tom continued to have that vacant look in his eyes and the girl would not let go of her saviour. Tom and Harry were praying that she wasn’t too traumatised as they both knew they wouldn’t be able to get her a Mind Healer any time soon.

They had attempted to find out if she had any more relatives but any mention of family she would burst out crying. Not a good sign. So, as it seemed that she would be a resident of Wools for the foreseeable future they would need her to have a name. 

“I think her name’s Mary-Jane” Tom whispered to Harry as not to be overheard by the girl who was colouring on the floor “At least that’s what _He_ called her”

Harry slid off the bed to sit by her “Is your name Mary-Jane?” He asked but she started crying again “It’s okay, sweetheart, what’s your name?” He stroked her hair in an attempt to sooth her.

If anything she just started crying harder. Harry glanced at Tom pleading for help but Tom was lost in thought. Suddenly he snapped out of it and went to sit on the other side of her and she immediately launched into his arms “How about we give you a new name? How about that?”

She seemed to calm down after he said that “Would you like that? A new name?”

She nodded, her thumb now in her mouth. 

“What should we name her?” Harry asked Tom.

“Talulah.” He said definitely. “Do you want to pick a middle name?”

“Hmmmm...” Harry thought “Andrea. Talulah Andrea. That’s a very respectable name, isn’t it?”

Tom smirked “A name fit for a queen. We can leave the surname for now. How about that? Do you like it, Talulah Andrea?”

She didn’t smile but she didn’t cry, just gestured to be picked up by Tom. Obediently he took her into his lap and Harry passed her her colouring things so she could continue.

 _I did this_ , was all that Tom could think. _I killed her father, probably the rest of her family too. I’ve made another orphan to add to growing pile._

For the first time since he was about five years old, Tom felt utterly worthless. He had scarred a child so deeply that she was traumatised by her own name.

He kissed her on the head and hissed in parseltongue _“Everything’s going to be okay, Talulah, I won’t let anyone hurt you again”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like Talulah, she's not going to be a main character and this isn't going to have much more parent-ish Tom but she's gonna be there.
> 
> Just explaining why I made her: Tom needed to learn two lessons 1. how horrible Voldemort truly is and 2. that he can care for people. 
> 
> Thanks for reading so far :D


	5. To Be a Slytherin

It was six days before Talulah was comfortable without Tom in her sight. She seemed terrified that something would happen to her saviour if he wasn’t with her. She also hadn’t yet spoken apart from saying a few people's names. Though they hadn't talked about it, both Harry and Tom knew that she probably wouldn't talk for a long time.

Today Talulah had gone to one of the other little girls rooms at Wools and Harry and Tom finally had time to discuss what they would be doing next.

“I don’t know” Tom said when Harry asked him “But I refuse to be him. I refuse to hurt innocent people for no reason”

Harry nodded “That’s really great, Tom. I think first we need to research more about Veela magic and Time Travel to see what our options are”

“Yes, that seems wise” Tom said, furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

“But where are we going to get any books from? Both Diagon and Knockturn are out of the question for us. Some goes for Hogwarts though I assume you’ve already read all the book on Veelas that are in the castle”

Tom nodded once before his eyes lit up “I know just the man for the job”

“Who?” Harry asked suspiciously.

“Draco Malfoy”

Harry did a double take “Excuse me? I must have misheard, I thought you said _Draco Malfoy_ ”

“I did say Draco Malfoy, I’ve met him twice, he's not nearly as annoying as his grandfather”

“But-but-“ Harry stuttered, trying to wrap his head around asking Draco Malfoy to help “But he’s a Death Eater!”

“ _No_ , he’s a Slytherin”

“ _Yeah_ , and a _Death Eater_ ” 

Tom just smiled at Harry like he was a small child that didn’t know the ways of the world.

So it was settled and two letters and three hours later there was a knock on the door.

...

Draco Malfoy had come to the mature conclusion that his father was a twat. He also thought the Dark Lord was a useless fool. That isn’t to say he was going to join Potter’s side. Potter was a fool too.

Neither the Dark Lord nor Potter were going to give him any power so what was the point? Of course he understood why his grandfather and his father had joined the Death Eaters in the first war. It had seemed at the time that the Dark Lord was going to win and rule forever so it was a smart choice to join him. Now however they were just going to destroy the world before they could run it. What’s the point of the taking over if there’s no one left to rule over? 

Also being a Death Eater was incredibly degrading. He made them kiss his feet and then torture them for kicks. He made them beg for his forgiveness for things they hadn’t done. He made teenage boys try to murder just to watch them break down. 

This all came to Draco as he sat in his childhood room after what happened on The Astronomy Tower. _This is no way to live_ , he decided. Taking orders from a half crazed monster who’d lost his goals and mind somewhere over the last Forty years was not power. 

At the end of the day Draco wanted to rule and if he thought that he had any chance of doing it himself he would. Unfortunately, he didn’t think he had a chance. He was a coward and didn’t have half the power the Dark Lord had, he’d hardly get enough people together to start a book club let alone an _army_.

But then he met the Time Traveller. Now he was powerful, almost as powerful as the Dark Lord. If fact, his magic was an awful lot like the Dark Lord’s, except perhaps, more _whole_. _And_ he was a Time Traveller. That in itself made him impressive. That was why Draco bothered to help him, he knew it would help him gain power eventually.

So far he’d done little things to help/show that he wasn’t entirely loyal to the Dark Lord but now he needed something to prove himself. He had been sure at first that the Time Traveller was a Slytherin when they met and a Slytherin would for sure understand where Draco stood, but after his absolutely Gryffindor move where he ran off with a child that the Dark Lord was torturing Draco wasn’t so sure.

And then Draco got a very curious letter. It was from the Time Traveller, who’s name he revealed was Tom Riddle, asking to meet him at an orphanage as soon as possible with books about Veelas and Time Travel. The formal language and subtle intimidation was enough to put Draco’s mind at ease. The Time Traveller was a powerful Slytherin with a job for him. How could Draco refuse?

He gathered that the Time Traveller was in fact a Veela who had travelled in time on his sixteenth birthday from the requested books. Draco was extremely excited to find out what happened and how. He’d always been interested in magical creatures - when they weren’t attacking him that is. 

It took Draco a short amount of time to gather the correct books from Malfoy Manor. He also tried looking in the Black Library but the wards wouldn’t let him in...

When he apparated to an alley not far from the meeting place, he could hardly stop himself from running the rest of the way. But he did not as that was not becoming of a Malfoy. He did have to rest a few seconds on the doorstep in order to calm down a bit though. 

The Malfoy heir was unimpressed by the orphanage in all. It was very plain and the muggle boy who answered the door had short indigo hair which made Draco sneer in distaste. But he soon cheered up as he couldn’t stop being excited to properly meet this powerful Veela and helping him anyway he could.

The muggle with blue hair led him up to door that had a strip of yellow paper that said **‘Artie and Tom’s room’** in this black ink and another strip of paper with a neater **‘and Harry and Talulah’** in green ink on it.

He knocked twice and was met with the face of the Time Traveller who was wearing dark muggle trousers and a navy turtleneck. Draco was pleased.

“Ah, Mr. Riddle, lovely to make your acquaintance under better circumstances” He said with an amicable smile.

“And you, Heir Malfoy, I can’t thank you enough for helping us”

“Please, call me Draco. What a quaint-“ He stopped abruptly as he laid eyes on none other than Harry Potter who was sitting on Tom’s bed. Draco’s smile became a sneer. “Po-“ he started to yell.

“ _Draco_ ” Harry interrupted him with a pointed glare “Could I speak to you for a moment? In private?”

Mind whirling, Draco let himself be pulled down the corridor. Was the Time Traveller on Potter’s side? Was this a set up? Would Draco be sent to Askaban? No, the Dark Lord was in charge of Askaban and if he summoned Draco he would be able to get through any wards that were trapping him.

It also looked like Harry was the only one of the light side here and he wasn’t pointing his wand at Draco so that was a good sign. What would the Boy-Who-Lived be doing at an orphanage with a Veela Time Traveller?

Oh.

_Oh._

_Harry Potter was the Time Traveller’s mate._

_Typical._

_Of course St.Potter managed to bag a Veela who travelled generations to meet him._

Draco sneered at him “What is it?”

Once the necessary privacy charms were put up Harry began.

“Firstly, I don’t trust you one bit and if you tell Lord Snake-face anything I will personally go to Malfoy Manor and tell him who you’ve been associating with while he kills me. Secondly, Tom doesn’t know I’m a Potter so don’t call me that. Also don’t call me the Saviour or the Chosen one or the Boy-Who-Lived or any of your funny little nicknames. You will call me Harry and you won’t tell him I’m supposed to kill Voldemort, capeesh?”

“Come on Harry, If you showed up at Malfoy Manor I would definitely take the credit which would be worth a pretty penny” Draco smirked “But that is neither here nor there as I have no intention of doing so. Now, why doesn’t your boyfriend know who you are?”

“He’s not my boyfriend” 

“You’re his mate aren’t you? I assume that’s why you’re here”

Pink coloured Harry’s cheeks “I am. And to answer your question, Voldemort told him that a Potter has the power to kill him but I think he assumed it was some powerful fully grown wizard not a teenager without any NEWTs”

“Why does he care who kills Voldemort? If he wants to take over surely he wants you, the chosen one, on his side?”

That’s when Tom opened the door, breaking the privacy charms. He smiled charmingly at them “Now if you’ve finished threatening my Knight, Harry, we’ve got important business to attend to”

“Your Knight?” Draco asked as they gathered back into the room.

“Yes, you’re a Knight of Walpurgis now, much classier than Death Eater don’t you think? Your grandfather was one of the first” Tom’s smile wilted a bit at the mention of Abraxas.

“Walpurgis?” They could see the clogs working in Draco’s head.

His grandfather had said that he had been a Knight of Walpurgis. That him and some other Slytherin’s would do jobs for their Lord, The King and Heir of Slytherin. The same lord that would later be...

His throat suddenly felt too small to breath through.

“You’re…” He croaked “M-my Lord?” He looked remarkably pale, even more than usual, as he bowed his head.

“Don’t worry, Draco, you’ve betrayed him, not me. Whatever happens he is getting erased so I will be the only one to remember your allegiances”

Draco nodded but still looked unsure. 

“Slytherins are so weird” Harry mumbled and Tom and Draco both looked at him with matching glares.

“You see, Harry.” Tom explained “Slytherins don’t have sides, they are loyal to no one but themselves. They will follow who ever will help them achieve their goals. And Draco here has made the marvellous decision to follow me” He smiled smugly.

Harry rolled his eyes. Sometimes he was so glad he wasn’t a Slytherin. There were just too many rules! In Gryffindor as long as you weren’t a twat and didn’t sleep with anyone’s girlfriend everyone loved you. And if they didn’t like you, well, you certainly knew. “Okay, okay, let’s just start researching shall we?”

The two Slytherins nodded and Draco took out about twenty books from his bag. Some like **‘Veela: One Hundred and One Things You Probably Didn’t Know About Veela Magic’** looked like they could hold some valuable knowledge for them but there were some others like **‘Dark Magic: The Unusual Consequences of a Powerful Core’** that Harry couldn’t figure out why Draco would bring. He was just about to ask the relevance of the latter book when there was a knock on the door. Two seconds later and Janet was there smiling cooly at them.

“Another visitor, Tom? This one better not be staying”

“No, Draco here's just helping Harry and I revise for our exams” Tom lied without batting an eyelid.

“That’s nice of him” She smiled.

Draco sneered back at her and opened his mouth to say something.

Tom stopped him with a look and a “Draco, play nice.”

Harry watched in amazement as Draco’s face turned into a polite smile as he stood up and took Janet's hand. He kissed it and smiled at her “Thank you for letting me stay, My Lady”

Janet seemed to look more suspicious than she did when he was being standoffish. Harry couldn’t help but laugh and Tom looked like he was hiding a smile.

“Ummm... okay” She pulled her hand away and turned to Harry and Tom. She gave them a _‘What the Fuck is This Guy’s Deal’_ look and both of them chuckled even more at Draco’s frown. He didn’t seem to think he did anything wrong. “Just checking in, see you later”

“What did I do wrong? I was perfectly polite!” He demanded once Janet had left and Tom let out a hearty laugh which Harry matched.

Draco continued to sulk and busied himself with the books.

Yet again, before they could start their research there was another knock at the door, this time it was softer and more hesitant.

“Come in” Tom called and Talulah opened the door. As soon as she saw Tom she squealed “Tommy!” and ran to him.

“Hello there, Princess, have nice time?”

She nodded.

“What did you do?”

She opened her mouth but nothing came out so she frowned and buried her head in Tom’s shoulder.

“That’s alright, Princess” Tom soothed “You don’t have to talk yet, you don’t ever have to talk if you don’t want to.” He lifted her head so she was looking at him “You don’t ever have to do _anything_ you don’t want to, okay?”

She nodded and Tom kissed her head.

“So this is the filthy halfblooded brat you saved” Draco drawled “I almost had doubts about joining you then, thought you might be a Gryffindor.”

“ _Draco_ ” Tom’s glare was ice cold and his voice a chilling whisper. The room filled with dark tendrils of magic “I would have thought that your father would have taught you to **Know. Your. Place.”**

“Yes My Lord" draco said hastily and knelt on his knees "Sorry, forgive me My Lord”

“You will not bring your bigoted views anywhere near my ward, am I clear?”

“Yes, My Lord”

“Good” The magic around them slipped away and the air became clearer. Tom murmured quietly to Talulah “Don’t let anybody talk to you like that without paying, ‘Lulah” and Draco got up and tried to looked respectable.

“Okay” Harry said brightly, clapping his hands together to dispel the tension and to try and take his mind off how _ho_ t Tom was just then. It made Harry blush to think of how protective he was and how mad he got about Draco's views. “Let’s get researching”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my guys and hope you liked Draco! He's a right twat but we love him anyway.


	6. Foolish Boys

The Tom Riddle who didn’t go to the future opened the Chamber of Secrets. It had taken a long time to find but with the help of clues scattered around the Slytherin common room he found it. Under desks and etched onto glass were descriptions in Parseltongue of where the Great Chamber was.

It was incredible. So vast and beautiful. The Basilisk was gorgeous and incredibly loyal. The library was full of books that would take lifetimes to read and he was determined to finish every one. And it was all his. He was the heir of Slytherin and all of it was his. His birthright.

Tom Riddle didn’t have many things, only his second hand school supplies and a few stolen bits and pieces. He didn’t even have a mate. He banished that thought from his mind immediately. He didn’t need love, he had power and a Great Chamber of Secrets.

Tom spent a lot of time exploring the chamber and conversing with the Basilisk. After a month she revealed her one wish which was to be let out to explore the castle. In a brief lapse in intelligence Tom agreed. That’s when it all went wrong. 

There was a girl in the bathroom when he let the Basilisk out. She was crying and yelled at him to go away. Then she looked at it. The red eyes of the beast stared into her soul and ripped it out of her body. She screamed as she died. A bone chilling scream that echoed through the bathroom.

The Basilisk laughed and Tom ordered it back into the chamber. 

He stumbled to one of the toilets and threw up. His lungs refused to work and his heart was hammering in his ears. He couldn’t cry. He just stared at her unmoving body. 

He killed her. 

_He_ killed her. 

Dumbledore was right after all. He was a monster. Of course he had researched Horcruxes and planned how he would kill his muggle father and the matrons at Wools, Dumbledore and perhaps some of the old coots favourite Gryffindors too. But it was all just daydreams, he knew this. He knew that no matter how much he longed for immortality it would not trump the sick feeling he felt at the thought of somebody dying at his hand.

He set a disillusionment charm on the body and wandered like a ghost down to the Slytherin dormitories. He tried to sleep but he couldn’t, the girls lifeless eyes boring into him. He even cancelled a Knights meeting because he couldn’t bring himself to move.

Finally he knew what he had to do. He already had it all planned out and he had already done the hard part. After all, if this guilt was the price of a full soul then he didn’t want it.

Four hours later he emerged from the chamber with a charming smile, maroon coloured eyes and a sentient diary.

He’d never felt better.

...

As expected, research was a tedious affair. Harry and Draco shared insults and Tom took breaks to talk to Talulah. Harry found some things of interest like how 95% of Veela have same-sex mates and is one of the reasons homosexuality is so common and accepted in Wixen culture. Harry also found out the relevance of **‘Dark Magic: The Unusual Consequences of a Powerful Core’** which actually contained many stories of powerful Wixen travelling through time by sheer force of will. But nothing on Veela.

Unfortunately, there was little to nothing about Veela and Time Travel. They thought they would find something in **‘Magical Creatures: The Bizarre Feats of Non-Wixen Magic’** but most of the book seemed theory and myth at best.

Finally it was Tom who found the answer in a book called **'House Slytherin: Predator and Prey'** a book written in 1492 when blood magic was at its prime and ancestry and creature inheritances were beginning to be understood. The author, who seemed amazed by House Slytherin, detailed how they had genes derived from both birds and snakes which caused most of the men to be Veela and the women Gorgons (though there were exceptions) and all of them to be Parselmouths and Sussuromouths. Susurromouths were people with the ability to whisper into the ear of anyone no matter where they were. Tom knew from more recent books on House Slytherin that there hadn’t been a Slytherin Veela in many centuries due to inbreeding and refusal to bond with mates but he’d never heard of Gorgons and Susurromouths before. All he knew was that having new blood from his Muggle father had triggered his Veela genes.

_Actually..._

He closed the book and his eyes and thought of his Harry with his green mischievous eyes. He focused all of his being on having Harry hear him.

“Hello Harry” He whispered almost completely silently and opened his eyes to see Harry jump out of his seat.

“How did you do that?” Harry exclaimed. “It was like you whispered right in my ear!”  
  
Tom beamed smugly “Apparently it’s a Slytherin ability, I never knew I had it. Maybe you have it too, you never told me how you’re a Parselmouth”

Harry was saved from answering when Draco drawled “Oh yeah, I forgot you could do that. I remember when you tried to set a snake on me in second year”

Harry sent a stinging hex to Draco’s shoulder “You’re full of shit, Malfoy. _You’re_ the one who conjured it. _I_ was the one trying to stop it from attacking anybody”

Tom ignored their bickering and returned to his book. He hadn’t expected anything actually useful but there, hidden away in the footnotes, the author excitedly described how a powerful Veela named Guto Gant (Gant being the original Welsh derivative of House Gaunt) travelled forward in time twelve years to when the Hogwarts Matrons son, Dewi Cardoc was in his seventh year. 

“It says here" Tom read aloud to Harry and Draco "That there was another Guto who had not appeared in front of his mate and instead had married a woman named Julia Jones. Both Gutos seemed to get along and decided that both were going to bond with their respective partners. But after Guto and Dewi were bonded the timeline changed and it was as if Guto had always travelled to the future and the one who didn’t was erased. Only Guto and Dewi remembered the world where Guto never travelled and they wrote a book in the memory of the one who never was and the few changes that occurred. It is unknown what would have happened if Guto had not bonded with Dewi but it is speculated that Guto would have been sent back after a month in the future, erasing the variant Guto either way.”

There was a moment of silence where the three processed what they had heard. 

Harry was the one to break the silence “So bond? Does that mean have sex?” He asked, his face scrunched in bemusement.

The two Slytherins burst out in laughter.

“What’s so funny?” 

Neither of them answered and Harry crossed his arms in indignation.

“Harry, a Wixen bond is like a muggle marriage” Tom explained “Except it bonds together two Wixens magic for life”

“For life?” 

“That is what I said, yes” Tom nodded. “So how about it?”

“How about what?”

“How about we bond, Harry, it’s the perfect solution”

Harry gulped. This was heavy. Getting married at 17 was one thing - a very big and scary thing at that - but getting married at 17 for life was another. Was he ready to get married for life? Nope definitely not, not even a question. 

He tried to calm the frightened expression on his face and to fight the urge to run away. Had Lord Voldemort really just proposed to him? He could hardly believe his ears but he could believe his eyes which were looking at Tom's hopeful face “Can you uhh... tell me why it’s perfect?”

Tom huffed “Well I get to stay here for one and Voldemort gets erased, you know the big bad guy you hate?”

Harry stared at those dark eyes and willed them to show more warmth, he finally asked “Do you really want to stay here?” Hoping that the answer was _‘Yes, Harry I’ve fallen in love with you these past days and I couldn’t bare to be without you.’_

“Yes, I like Wools now for one and I’m pretty sure Dumbledore’s dead now, right? And you’re here. I might miss Abraxus but apart from that the 40s is not great”

“I- uh.” Harry desperately tried to put words to his thoughts. He needed to talk to Ginny and Ron and Hermione. Malfoy also wasn’t helping as he looked like he wanted some popcorn to watch the show with. Harry felt foolish for thinking that Tom thought anything meaningful for him. “I can’t decide it now”

Tom pursed his lips but nodded. Talulah came and sat on his lap and started playing with his hair, messing the perfect pin curls. Looking at him now Harry could almost imagine spending his life with Tom. He was kind if not a bit cold. He was illogical at times but tried to be fair. Harry didn’t love him. At least not yet. He really wanted to say yes. After all it was step one in having a family and wasn’t this the reason Harry had saved Tom from the order in the first place? So that he could have the chance to meet and maybe love his soulmate? He couldn’t just throw that all away and let Tom go back to the 40s! He couldn't give this up. But what was the point if Tom didn’t want him back? If he didn’t truly want Harry?

Suddenly Draco cried out and grabbed his arm. “Perfect timing” He wheezed out.

“What is it? An attack? Where?” Harry questioned while standing up abruptly.

“Like I’d tell you, scar head” Draco spat, putting on his travelling coat.

“You’re not on his side, Ferret. Please, let me tell the Order.”

Draco glared at him “I may not be on the Dark Lord's side but I’m definitely not on yours”

He couldn’t just let Malfoy go when he had information that the Order needed. “Seriously Malfoy? You’re not going to help your actual Lords _mate_?”

“Floo me when you’re his consort, okay Harry” And with a smirk he stormed out.

Harry glared at the door “I knew there was a reason I hated Malfoys”

He knew he needed to go after Malfoy but he really didn’t want to. Thankfully, his problem was solved when Tom drawled “There’s going to be a skirmish at a port in Swansea, Wales.” He seemed to be showing Talulah how he did his hair with is wand and didn’t look at Harry and only glanced up at Harry’s confused expression when Harry coughed, unfortunately, not unlike Umbridge. Tom rolled his eyes as if Harry was being terribly dull “I read his mind.”

“Oh, thanks…” He’d almost forgotten that Tom was a natural legilimens, it was so easy to separate Tom and Voldemort that he often forgot that they had been the same person for sixteen years. Harry suddenly realised that he was incredibly vulnerable with his sieve like mind. Could Tom have read his mind and known who Harry really was? _Only one way to find out._ “You don’t read _my_ mind, do you?” He asked hesitantly.

Tom pulled a face “No, of course not." 

Harry relaxed, vaguely aware that he had no reason to believe Tom but for some reason he trusted him. “Okay good.” 

As Tom still wasn’t looking at Harry, Harry looked around the room, finding it hard to breath in the awkward silence. Deciding that there was no point staying there while Tom was in a mood, he stood up “I’m going to…” He trailed off, leaving the end of the sentence hanging in the air.

“Go” Tom finished, not harshly but with a definite chill.

Harry sighed. He couldn’t just leave Tom like this when he knew Tom was just a bit upset that his proposal was sort of denied. He probably felt embarrassed too and Harry couldn’t help feel sorry for the younger boy but Harry couldn't say yes until he was sure of Tom's feelings “I will but first tell me, for real, why you want to bond with me for life”

Tom thought for a second, contemplating his answer before finally looking at Harry in the eyes. “Voldemort never found anyone else to love in the past and neither would I. I don’t want to be alone, Harry, and here I can have you forever.”

Harry’s blood boiled. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing! “So you just want to be with me because you have no other option? I’m here and it’s convenient!”

“Harry, you know I didn’t mean that”

“Then what did you mean?”

“We’re soulmates, we’re supposed to be together!”

“Oh yes, we’re _supposed_ to be together like how family is _supposed_ to look after you and school is _supposed_ to be safe and kids are _supposed_ to be carefree and happy. I know loads of things that are _supposed_ to happen, Riddle, but when do they actually happen?”

Harry shook his head and said quietly "I'll come back when you give me a good reason to." Then he stormed out.

...

Tom sat there in shock for a second, incomprehensible words running through his head. Talulah looked up at him and said “Tommy”. How she could put _‘you’re and absolute idiot, Tom Marvel Riddle, and you’ve completely fucked up the best thing that’s ever happened to you’_ in one word Tom did not know. She ran off then, following Harry and Tom let her go. He ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up more than Talulah had not long before.

“What did you do?” 

Tom jumped at Janet's voice next to him. She had sat down next to him on Archies bed without him noticing.

For a moment Tom was going to argue that he hadn’t done anything and that it was rude to make assumptions but didn’t. Instead he sighed burying his head in his hands and mumbled “I sort of proposed to Harry who seemed unhappy with my reasons why”

“You proposed?!”

“Well I didn’t get down on one knee but I did propose that we get married. I don’t see what the problem is, we don’t hate each other and it’s a win win situation for both of us”

“Tom, Marriage is a big commitment and you’re sixteen! You’re going to date loads of boys before you settle down”

Tom shook his head, she didn’t understand. Harry was his _mate_. He could hypothetically date other people and be happy but there was evidence to suggest that he never would. It’s not like he had ever felt this with anyone else before. He had never felt that there were Cornish pixies in his stomach or felt like he trusted anyone that much before. Harry was also funny and happy and made Tom want to be funny and happy too. “He’s the one, Jan. I want him and only him forever.”

Janet was silent for a while just staring at him like he was some great big enigma “Have you told him this?” She asked finally.

Tom replayed the conversation in his head. He guessed he hadn’t said it in those exact words.

“Did you just tell him that it was some sort of marriage of convenience?”

Tom didn’t reply.

“Perhaps, and I could be wrong, he doesn’t want to tie his life down just because _you don’t hate each other_ ”

Tom squeezed his eyes shut and wished it was last week again when it was just Harry, Tom and Talulah against the world “What do you suppose I do?”

She patted his shoulder reassuringly “I think you need to show him that you don’t just _have_ him and that you don’t just _need_ him but you _want_ him because you _like_ him.”

Tom sighed, this was going to take a bit of convincing. “Thanks Janet" he smiled sadly "I’d be lost without you” _Or a crazy murderer hell bent on killing babies and taking over Wixen Britain._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hp universe variant) Veela: Half Bird, half (usually) man - with almost invincible wings and the ability to travel to their soulmate.
> 
> (Greek mythology) Gorgons: Half snake, half (usually) woman - with snakes as hair and the ability to turn people to stone.
> 
> (Hp universe) Parseltongue: The inherited ability to talk to snakes.
> 
> (My original) Susurrotongue: The inherited ability to whisper into the ear of anyone in the world regardless of where they are.


	7. Very Truly Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies, absolute rubbish behaviour of me posting this so late when i wasn't busy at all (though you may have to get used to it as I am starting school again next week lol)
> 
> But to make up for it, in this chapter we finally have some Romance and, as per request, Tom's wings!

Harry stumbled down the stairs, his mind far far away from his body but was brought back to reality as he nearly tripped. He was stuck. He looked down to see Talulah wrapped around his leg and felt a pang of sadness. Dudley had always done that to Uncle Vernon and Vernon would chuckle and see what it was that Dudley wanted. Harry could only imagine what Harry would have gotten if he had tried to latch onto Vernon’s leg. Probably a new collection of bruises.

“Talulah, I’ve got to go”

She shook her head and held on tighter. He attempted to pry her arms away but she just whispered sternly “ _Harry_ ”.

Harry sighed and patted her hair “I’m only going for a few days, Tom will still be here and Janet and everybody else.” Still she refused to let go “I know what, let me mark on the calendar when I’ll be back, and then you’ll be able to count down until i’m here”

Talulah thought for a moment before nodding her head and letting herself be carried into the kitchen.

“Hiya Haz” Janet greeted him in the kitchen.

“Haz?” He asked raising an eyebrow and picking up the pen next to the calendar to mark four days later as **‘Harry comes round’.**

“Doesn’t anyone call you that?”

“Roonil Wazlib” Harry quipped and this time it was Janet who looked confused. He smirked cheekily “It’s my nickname.” 

“One day Harry” Janet shook her head with a smile “I’m going to get your jokes. Now shall I go tell Tom he’s been an idiot?”

“Yes please” Harry smiled, a bit sadly but hopeful that things would be okay.

…

The burrow looked the same as Harry had left it. Same higgledy-piggledy rooms and structure, same odd bits and bobs everywhere yet it did not bring him the same feeling of home as it had before.

Mrs Weasley was the one to come out to greet him. “Harry dear you’re back at last!” She said while ushering him into the house “Come in, come in, how was your stay with Tom?”

Harry smiled at her and mumbled “Uh yeah good.”

“Harry” Remus said sternly “What were you thinking going off with some random boy? You’re worse than Sirius I swear! You wouldn’t believe how many times he’s been engaged if I told you.”

Harry didn’t bother to mention that he’d been proposed to not more than an hour ago. Instead he got straight to the point. “There’s going to be a skirmish in Swansea Wales. Any minute now, we need to go”

After that everything was pretty straight forward, Remus informed Kingsley and the rest of the order and headed out. Of course Harry insisted that he should be able to go but it was only half hearted, he needed to talk to Ginny anyway so he stayed.

Soon he was sitting on the big grey armchair in the living room while ginny lay on the sofa lazily. He cast some privacy charms and couldn't take her not knowing any longer. "He proposed" He told her.

“No way!” She gasped, sitting up.

“Not on one knee or anything but still” He explained.

Ginny looks deeply disappointed by this “Wouldn’t that’ve been a sight! The dark lord on one knee”

Harry lets himself smile a little though he is still feeling emotionally exhausted by everything. “I said I’ll think about it”

“Harry! Why did you do that for? He’s gorgeous.”

“Weren’t you telling me I was stupid for liking him a few days ago?”

She waved the question off “Why did you say no for?”

Instantly his mood saddened even more. He wanted to tell her it was because Tom is the Dark Lord and it’s against his morals or whatever but truthfully it never even crossed his mind. He never thought that perhaps people would see his bonding with Tom Riddle as a betrayal. He tried to shake those thought from his mind. Tom was not Voldemort, he had proven time and time again that he was different. “He just wants to stay in the future” Harry admitted, curling himself tighter into the armchair. “We read that if we don’t bond before a month then he’ll be sent back to 1942”

“And you’re disappointed because you want to bond for love?” Ginny asked sympathetically.

Harry nodded, not wanting to speak and choke on his words.

“Are you’d sure he doesn’t want to stay because he likes you?”

Harry nodded again his eyes becoming cloudy as his mind repeated.

_My mate doesn’t want me._

_He doesn’t want me._

_He doesn’t want me._

_He doesn’t want me._

A tapping on the window brought him back to himself. It was Hedwig. Harry had forgotten her at Wools which meant that the letter could only be from one person. He carefully held the letter in his hands. Did he want to open it? He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear Tom out yet. On the other hand he desperately did.

He opened the letter and gazed unseeing at the beautiful glowing script of his mate. It read:

**My Dearest Harry,**

**I have been a fool. I expect people to understand what I mean when in fact my thoughts rarely make sense. I want you like I’ve never wanted anything before. I don’t want to go back and wait sixty ears to see you again. I would like to prove what you mean to me and prove that I can say these things to your face. Meet me by the London Eye at 8pm tonight?**

**Very truly yours,**   
**Tom.**

Harry’s hands shook as he read the letter. He’d never heard such kind words ever. Only in films and daydreams had he ever had anyone tell him that they want him. And Tom didn't even want the chosen one or even Harry Potter. Just Harry. Tom’s dearest Harry.

_Very truly yours._

_Very truly yours._

_Mine._

He imagined Tom whispering in his ear _“Yours. Yours. Very truly yours.”_

His heart hammered in his chest. “Ginny!” He called desperately “Ginny!”.

“What’s wrong?” She rushed to his side.

He thrust the letter into her arms and said “It’s from Tom. Read it, read it!”

She complied, her face going from bemusement to happiness. “Harry! This is lovely!”

“I know” He said quietly. He felt a bit stupid now for running away like that and for thinking that Tom didn’t feel anything for him. Like Tom said, they were mates! They weren’t just supposed to be together, they were perfect for each other! It made sense for them to want each other.

Ginny sighed “One day you’re going to realise, Harry, that you have a lot of people who care for you”

“Thanks Gin” He said sincerely then added, slightly panicky “What am I going to wear? This is a date, right?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll sort you out.” She said “I’m not letting Ron and Hermione anywhere near you though. Neither of them have any dress sense, I already feel bad for their unborn children and the horrible things they will be made to wear.”

“Hermione dressed up nice for the yule ball” Harry pointed out.

“She didn’t get like that on her own. She wanted to wear a white dress! Imagine! I thought she’d look great in one of those muggle suits but oh well.”

The green light of the floo indicated that people were coming back. They watched as people came in and checked that they were alright. Luckily no one had been badly hurt, just a few scrapes.

“Oh Bill, Fleur!” Ginny smiled “We need your help, Harry’s got a date!” 

“Ginny!” Harry protested as everyone turned to him. Ginny just laughed maniacally.

...

Tom tapped his wand to the bricks leading to Diagon Alley. He really didn’t want to go back there but he needed tonight to be perfect. He was trying to convince Harry to spend the rest of his life with him after all.

He cast a notice-me-not spell on himself and kept his head down as he walked down the street. Thankfully there didn’t seem to be any Death Eaters or at least none on an attack. He walked into Gringotts and as it was mostly empty he walked straight up to the counter.

“I’d like to access the Slytherin Vault” He said with so much confidence and conviction that he almost fooled himself. Truthfully, he was pretty terrified that he would be accused as being an imposter and the Monster would be called.

Thankfully the goblin didn’t seem fazed “Name?”

“Tom Marvolo Riddle” He answered.

“Do you have the key to these vaults?”

“No but I consent to taking a blood test which will prove I have access”

The goblin nodded and brought out a piece of parchment which read said **‘Blood test’** at the top. Tom took out his wand and cut his finger, letting the red blood drop on the paper. He had done this once before last summer when he wasn’t even sure if there was a Slytherin vault or if he’d have access to it.

The blood sank into the parchment and red words began to form. It read:

**Name: Tom Marvolo Riddle**   
**Title: Slytherin Heir**   
**Born: 1926**   
**Age: 16**   
**Species: Veela-Wixen Hybrid**   
**Mother: Merope Gaunt**   
**Father: Unknown Muggle**   
**Vaults: Gaunt, Slytherin**

“Follow me” The Goblin said and Tom followed him.

When Tom entered the vault he noticed that there was a lot missing then from last time he’d been here but that wasn’t that surprising. Voldemort probably loved to have all these shiny things that were his on display. Tom briefly imagined some of these things in his and Harry’s home one day and smiled widely.

He walked past most of the things until he found a flat box about the size of a book, adorned with seven pairs of swirling gold snakes. He opened it and found four rings, though there was space for seven. Apparently they were belonging to Salazar Slytherin’s seven children who gave these rings to their bonded to be. Three had been lost over time, presumably given to other consorts and never put back. But four remained, each more beautiful than the next.

Tom examined them, most were a bit too Slytherin and snake like but he immediately saw that one was perfect. He picked it up and imagined it on Harry’s finger, with his bright smile and green eyes and hoped he would love it as much as Tom did. 

Now he had to get back, he still had some finishing touches to put on it.

...

Harry stood by the London eye, looking out on the river. The moon was high in the sky and the lights of London shone like stars on the ground. He was dressed in dark trousers and shirt with an oversized brown cardigan that matched his belt. He felt like an odd mixture between formal and casual which according to Bill was what he was going for but honestly Harry felt a bit stupid.

“Hello Harry” Harry heard from behind him and turned around to see Tom. He couldn’t help but smile brightly, not realising how much he’d missed his mate in the last seven hours.

“Tom” He said, the young man was wearing the same trousers and turtleneck as this morning but with a stylish blazer jacket and scarf.

“Don’t you look dashing” Tom smirked.

Harry laughed “I was just about to say the same thing about you!”

They stood staring and blushing and looking away for a good few minutes until Harry finally asked “Are we going on?” gesturing to the big wheel.

“In a way” Tom said mysteriously with a smirk.

“Why don’t I like the sound of that?”

Tom stepped forward, holding onto Harry’s arms. “Trust me, okay?”

“What are you-?” Before Harry could finish the sentence Tom’s deathly green wings burst out and they were soaring into the sky.

“Aah!” Harry yelped and held onto Tom’s middle and closed his eyes tight. He only opened them when he felt the floor against his feet again. He quickly realised it wasn’t actually the floor as they were still in the air. It was in fact one of the London Eye Carriages which was slowly going upwards.

Harry hesitantly let go and looked around in amazement.

“Do you like it?”

Harry nodded dumbly. 

Tom conjured a blanket under their feet and gestured for Harry to sit down by him. Tom stretched his wing instinctively around Harry to shield him from the wind and Harry couldn’t help smile at how right it felt.

“I’m sorry for overreacting a bit this morning” Harry said as they looked out over London. He rested his head on Tom’s shoulder “I think I’ve just been expecting something to go wrong and when it didn’t I made something go wrong.”

“Perhaps, but either way I’m going to try be more open with my feelings so that you’re not in the dark” Tom told him “I’m not exactly used to that but I’ll try”

“Thank you” Harry said earnestly “How’s Talulah?”

Tom’s face lit up and he went into a story about what Talulah had done that day. As he watched him, Harry thought _‘Of course I’d marry this foolish boy. This boy who everyone including himself thinks is cold and unloving when it’s obvious how much he loves Talulah and maybe even Harry. He wants to change and to help people and he wants Harry. How could he possibly let him go?’_

Tom stopped talking suddenly and said “We’re at the top” and Harry noticed that they had stopped at the highest point. Tom got up and gave his hand to Harry to help him up.

“Are we going?” Harry asked, a bit disappointed.

“No, let me just-“ Tom said, rubbing his hands together, his voice a bit shaky.

He got down on one knee. 

“I’m doing this again because you deserve to have it done right. You deserve all the romance in the world because you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met, Harry. I don’t think I could ever find anyone else that could hold a candle to you. Besides, I wouldn’t want anyone else! Because you’re amazing and funny and brave and I know it’s all a bit much and a bit fast but I really think we will be happy with each other. I definitely think I’d be happy with you by my side. Me as yours and you as mine.” He took out a box and opened it to reveal a ring “Will you marry and bond with me?”

“Yes, Tom, of course!” Harry yelled, nodding his head. _‘Of course I’ll marry you, you brilliant foolish boy’_ he thinks but doesn’t say out loud.

The ring slipped onto Harry’s finger perfectly and Tom and Harry grinned at each other. Harry held it up to the moonlight, it was gold with a pearl in the middle and two tiny green emeralds on either side.

“It’s one of the seven Slytherin rings, most Slytherin engagements until a few centuries ago were one of these”

“I love it” Harry says breathlessly, his heart hammering wildly.

“Really?” Tom says biting his lip “I wasn’t sure because I know all the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, I thought perhaps you wouldn’t want to be associated with it”

Harry shook his head, still gazing at the beautiful ring. He looked up to stare earnestly in his mate’s eyes “Tom, this ring is part of your family and I’m honoured to wear it”

Tom beamed and hugged Harry tightly, wrapping his wings around the other boy as well. “I did customise it a little though” he said pulling away.

He took Harry’s hand and whispered in Parseltongue to the ring “ _Tell me a secret_ ”

Harry watched as words appeared on the band of the ring as if they were engraved. 

**Very Truly Yours**

_"And another"_ He hissed and the words changed.

**Very Truly Mine**

Harry stared in awe at the words. 

He thought of a little boy in a cold and grey orphanage, not a single possession to his name, not even a friend.

He thought of a little boy in a cupboard under the stairs in his cousins old clothes, all alone in the world.

“Harry? Is it alright?” Tom asked, worrying that he’d gone too far with the possessiveness.

Harry gently lifted the chin of his Fiancé’s face and kissed him.

“Everything’s perfect”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the romance! 
> 
> This is the ring, no meaning behind it I just love pearls and thought it was pretty lol:  
> https://www.sundayisland.se/wp-content/uploads/2018/02/11-vintage-pearl-engagement-ring-with-emerald.jpg


End file.
